


A Sugar Daddy and His Baby

by zarcake



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cats, Emotions, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, The Fall Never Happened, and moira never experimented on Gabe, sugar daddy!Gabriel reyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarcake/pseuds/zarcake
Summary: You're ex-Blackwatch Commander Gabriel Reyes' sugar baby.





	A Sugar Daddy and His Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I got this idea sometime back and well I wrote it. There might be a second part, I'll let you all decide. Hope you all enjoy!

It started in a place where mistakes happen. A place where people go to drown their sorrows and pick up a one-night stand. Except, what happened between you both wasn’t a mistake. And it proved to be something more than a one-night stand. It didn’t start as love, but as a desire to have a companion and to be taken care of. 

Like every good story Gabriel has, it all began with the help of a cowboy. McCree drug his old friend to the bar. Gabriel didn’t really protest, he was tired and honestly it felt nice being out. Especially with someone he liked. He retired from Overwatch a few months ago and his life has been fairly boring.

McCree found it easy getting his old boss out of his apartment. He insisted this was the best bar in the city, the best place for a beer or whiskey and coke. The best place to unwind after a long day at work. The place was a dump and Gabriel almost walked out. It smelled dank and the people in there looked like life took a dump on them. Gabriel wondered if he looked like that.

Despite the appearance, Gabriel found out why it was the best bar in the city. It was you. You greeted McCree in a friendly way, and when you saw Gabriel, you gave him a crooked smirk. McCree introduced you both and you got them their drinks. You were young and pretty, you were wearing a tank top that showed off some cleavage. You were feisty and sarcastic. Smart and funny. You were still in college and only working here because the tips were worth it. 

Gabriel was soon visiting the bar almost every day, just to see you. You always smiled when you saw him and he noticed how you would always watch him, even when you were talking to another customer. Soon you both exchanged phone numbers and he would bring you things, food or a drink, during your shift. When he found out you had to take a second job to pay for school, he felt horrible. McCree teased Gabe for his crush, yet he hoping this would happen.

It wasn’t until some guys in the bar got rough with you that he gave you the offer. Once they were forcible removed by Gabriel, he drove you home. You were holding in tears and holding a bag of ice to your wrist. He walked you up to your shitty apartment and he told you his idea.

“Look, I know this might sound bad, but hear me out. After what happened tonight, let me take care of you financially. I hate seeing you coming to work so tired and exhausted, then the way those guys grabbed you I… Just, consider my offer,” he said. You frowned as you looked up at him. You wanted to slap him, but you remembered how angry he was. And the way he beat the shit out of those guys.

“I’m not a prostitute,” you grumbled.

“I know. And I don’t expect sex from you. I just want to help you with school and keep you comfortable. All I ask in return is for you to keep me company. Whether it’s us going out to eat and watching a movie or just going to a park.” He took your good hand and held it, the way his rough hands felt on your smooth one was nice.

“So, you’re offering to be my sugar daddy?” you asked.

“Yes.”

You accepted and quit your jobs the next day and began a life of being a full-time sugar baby. You’ve been his sugar baby for just over a year now. The beginning was a struggle. You were used to taking care of yourself, it was hard to accept the money Gabriel gave you. And when he handed you your own credit card, bought you a new apartment, and a nice car, you almost passed out. You asked him if he was sure, but all he said, “Princesa, I’m your Daddy now. Let me take care of you.”

You used the credit card to pay for your classes and any supplies you needed. You used it to buy yourself clothes that you really needed, and food. You almost cried when you had a fridge that was fully stocked, shit you did and Gabriel only held you against his firm chest. It felt nice being taken care of, and he enjoyed taking care of you.

Soon, he was buy you nice things. Dresses, shoes, jewelry, purses, makeup. Things you didn’t need, but he said would look nice on you. Things you were sure you could never have, but he would give them to you. You always blushed and thanked him profusely. 

The first time you both had sex, you were a sweaty and shaking mess. It was the best sex you’ve ever had. He knew how to use his tongue, he knew how to roll his hips, he knew where the damn clit was, and he found your g-spot. The few guys you were with were sloppy with their touches or didn’t care about you. He made sure you came twice before he finished. You were soon fucking him any chance you got, and every blowjob you gave you got a new bracelet or necklace.

Gabriel was currently sitting in his apartment thinking of you. It was winter now, Christmas was in a few weeks. It was cloudy outside and cold. He was planning on taking you on a trip for Christmas. You had no family to visit, and neither did he. So, you both decided to spend the holiday together. And he had something special planned. You had told him once you’ve never seen snow. So, he decided to take you to a cabin for Christmas. He knew you would enjoy it, every gift he gave you, you always blushed and he swore you were going to cry. He would you the surprise tonight, he was picking you up and taking you out for a nice dinner. A reward for passing all your finals.

His phone rang and he glanced at it. Your picture popped up along with one of his nicknames for you, Princesa. He smiled as he answered the phone.

“Hello Princesa,” he said.

“Hey Gabe, are you busy?” you asked. He knew something was up, you only called him Gabe when you were stressed or something was bothering you.

“No. I was just doing some things on my computer. Are you ok cariño?”

“Yes! Yes, I’m good. I got some bad news though. I can’t go out tonight with you,” you said.

“Why? Is something wrong?”

“No, everything is great. I just have a guest staying over and I can’t leave them.”

“A guest?” he asked. Gabriel didn’t know why, but he felt a pang of jealousy go through his chest. Who was staying over your house. Suddenly he had a thought, what if it was a man? A younger man.

“Don’t get jealous Daddy. It’s a cat. I found her at school and I want to stay with her so she doesn’t freak out,” you laughed. In the background he wore he heard a meow. He felt better, and foolish, but he was still not one hundred percent sure.

“Alright Princesa. I’ll cancel the reservations.”

“Sorry Daddy. I’ll make it up to you, I promise. I’ll take you out,” you giggled.

“Alright baby. Bye.”

“Bye Daddy.”

He hung up and he frowned. For some reason he felt really bad. He went to his bathroom and examined himself. He was getting grey hair now, but he still thought he was good looking. He could see some wrinkles around his eyes though. He was still in good shape, especially for a man in his early forties. He pulled up his shirt and double checked. His stomach was still hard and his chest was still firm, his arms were still big. The stuff they gave him during his time in the SEP did his body good, course the scars from his time in Overwatch lingered.

He pulled down his shirt and got ready. Part of him believed you, he heard the cat. Yet another part, the part that of him that was self-conscious insisted there was someone else. One of the rules of this deal was that neither of you could be with someone else, not romantically or sexually. He didn’t know why but his chest was aching.

You were sitting in your apartment with the cat. She was a small grey thing, yet her stomach was huge and hard. She was pregnant. The vet said they saw three kittens and they should be here within the next few days. The cat was on your couch in a round cat bed, purring up a storm. 

“Alright cat, when your babies come, you’ll have them in this box. It’s full of old towels and an old shirt,” you said. You motioned to the plastic storage box, the cat just glanced at you and meowed.

“So, no having babies under my bed or under my couch. Got it? In the box. And if you want, the box can go in my closet. It’s dark in there,” you said. You picked up the cat and gently placed her in the box, she sniffed it and then jumped out. She was still limber for such a fat thing.

You heard the door to your apartment open, you looked up and frowned. You relaxed and smiled when you heard familiar footsteps. Gabe appeared in your living room, his hair was a bit messy and he was wearing his usual black attire. You smiled widely at him and he gave you a soft smile. The cat meowed at him and jumped back on your couch.

“There is a cat,” he said. He sounded relieved and he gave you an apologetic look.

“Well, yeah. Did you think I was lying? If I didn’t want to go out I would have told you, I’ve told you before. You ok Gabe?”

“Yeah. I’m fine, I… I thought you were sick,” he lied. He thought you were in the arms of a younger man. He hated that he thought that, and he hated that he felt so damn jealous.

“Oh, I’m fine Daddy. Come meet my new friend,” you smiled widely. Gabe nodded and removed his jacket, making sure to hang it out of reach of the cat. He caught her eyeing it. Then he removed his boots. He sat beside you as you called to the cat. She only meowed and stayed on the couch. Then she rolled onto her side like she was being cute.

“Damn cat,” you muttered. 

“You going to keep her?”

“Maybe. I would keep her and her babies, but my place is too small. A lady at the vet is going to talk to some cat adoption places, they’ll go to good homes,” you said. You leaned against Gabe and let out a sigh.

“You alright, Princesa?”

“Yeah, I’m good Daddy. Just sad someone dumped her like that. She’s clearly been taken care of and looked after, breaks my heart that happened to her. But at least she’s safe now.”

“You have a big heart, cariño. She’ll be thankful when the kittens come,” Gabe said. He moved your head so you were looking up at him. You smiled up at him, and he leaned down to kiss you softly.

The soft kiss turned heated, and soon you were on the floor with your Daddy above you. His rough hands were sliding up your shirt and cupping your bra. The way he kissed you was full of need and desire, he bit your lip and growled when you moaned. You could feel him grinding his erection against you, you could feel everything through the leggings you were wearing. 

“Think the cat will be good here?” he asked. His voice was deeper and almost sounded like a growl. You only nodded your head and then he picked you up and carried you to your room. The cat was on the couch asleep.

Gabriel dropped you on the bed and pulled off his shirt, while you quickly began to undress. Sex with Gabriel was always different. Sometime he spanked you and tied you down, sometimes he was slow and passionate, sometimes you rode him and you were dominate. This time though, he was possessive and dominate.

He ran his hands down your body and rubbed your clit and fingered you. He kissed you roughly, his facial hair rubbed your face. He moved down and began to suck on your nipples as he fingered and rubbed you. He bit your skin and sucked leaving bright red marks along your body, on your tits, on your chest, on your stomach, on your thighs. He gave you a grin as he ran his tongued over your clit.

Once you were wet enough for him, and his mouth and facial hair was coated in your slick, he flipped you over. He pushed himself into you slowly, the whimpers and moans that fell from your lips made him push into you harder. You gripped the sheets beneath you tightly and moaned.

“Ah Daddy,” you gasped.

“Shh, I’m here hermosa. I’m here. Now, I’m going to fuck you extra hard tonight, alright? You better answer me properly” he growled in your ear. His entire body was on top of yours, one of his hands was gently wrapped around your throat while the other was holding your hand tightly. 

“Yes, Daddy,” you moaned when he rolled himself into you.

He growled at your response and began pounding into you. The position you were in made him feel bigger, and the way it felt with his large body against your smaller one was arousing. He kissed and bit and sucked on your shoulder. He nibbled your earlobe and growled in your ear, he moaned your name and squeezed your neck softly. You gripped his other hand tightly, your moans and his growls echoed in your room.

Gabe sat up on his knees and brought your ass in the air. He slapped your ass several times, each hit had you crying his name.

“I fucking love when you cry out for me. I love hearing my name fall from your lips, such a good little girl you are,” he growled. You only answered with a whimper as he pushed himself into you, his hands were tight on your waist.

“Fuck Daddy,” you moaned.

“I’m here Princesa. I’m here. Rub your clit for me,” he said. You happily rubbed yourself as he began pounding into you.

He was grunting loudly and you were moaning for him, the sounds of skin slapping against skin made you blush and turned you in even more. You arched your back more and he gripped your waist tighter, a growl coming from him.

“Daddy, I’m close,” you whimpered.

“I can feel it. Cum for me Princesa, cum for your daddy. Will you do that? Will you be good baby?”

“Yes, Daddy. Oh, I’m so close,” you moaned. Your fingers were moving faster over your clit and Gabriel was slamming into you harder than before. 

“Cum baby. Cum for me. It would make me so proud of you,” Gabriel said. His words, the way it felt as he gripped you tightly and slammed into you, and the way you were rubbing yourself finished you off. You came loudly, his name falling from your lips and then he came. He pushed himself all the way inside you, you could feel him cum inside you. You were glad for birth control. 

Gabriel slowly pulled himself out of you and laid you on your side. You were breathing hard and there was a layer of sweat on your body. Gabriel picked you up and carried you to your bathroom, he sat you on the toilet and you went pee. He started your shower and jumped in. When you were done going pee and cleaning yourself, you climbed in with him. He cleaned you and you whimpered when he touched your sore pussy.

“Shh Daddy’s got you,” he whispered in your ear. You only nodded and leaned against him.

When you both were clean, he dried you off and laid you in your bed. He climbed in with you, his arms wrapped around your body and he pulled you close. You snuggled into his chest and breathed in his smell, his smell always made you feel safe.

“Who’s your Daddy?” he asked after a moment.

“You are. You’re my Daddy,” you said.

“You’re such a good baby. I’m so proud of you,” he said softly. You looked up at him and smiled, your eyes were soft and you looked so sleepy. 

“Thank you, Daddy,” you whispered. You yawned and you closed your eyes, you were soon asleep against him.

Gabriel watched your sleeping form. He smiled to himself, the way you looked as you slept and the way you breathed was so beautiful. Gabriel felt a pang in his heart, a pang he recognized but did not want to accept. He ran a knuckle over your cheek and whispered, “I love you.”

 

The next morning Gabriel woke up to you tapping his shoulder and whispering his name excitedly. He opened his eyes and saw you in his shirt, a grin on your face.

“What?” he asked sleepily.

“She’s having her babies. Want to come and give her support?” you asked.

“I’ll be right there. Where is she?” he said with a sleepy smile. 

“In her box. She started behind my couch, but I got her out. I’ll need to have the carpet cleaned though,” you said. You quickly left the room and he smiled as you left.

You and him watched the grey cat give birth, you assisted her by cleaning the newborns with a towel while Gabe was handing you old towels. The first that came out was white with grey ears, he was huge and he cried out loudly. The second was a smaller grey kitten, you bet she would look like her mother. Then came a small black one. At first, he wasn’t moving. Your eyes went big and you looked at Gabe. He took the small kitten and began rubbing it with the towel, when it squeaked you almost started to cry. He smiled and placed the small black kitten in the box with the mom. 

Gabe took the box to your room and placed it in your closet. The grey cat watched as you closed the door down, she was purring and resting with her kittens. All three were feeding and no doubt purring happily. The mom looked so tired, but so happy.

The way you smiled and praised the mama made Gabriel smile. The way your eyes were so bright and full of love made his stomach flip and his heart ache. When you closed down your closet door and smiled up at Gabriel, he almost blurted out how he felt for you. Almost.

When you gripped his hand, and pulled him to your kitchen, he realized this wasn’t a relationship. It was a deal. You both signed a contract, you both were using each other for things. He was taking care of you, paying for things you needed and buying you expensive gifts. You were keeping him company and making him feel young, he fucked you every chance he got. No, he thought, I can’t love you.

Yet, when you began making breakfast for you both, his heart sped up. When you insisted you cook, he couldn’t help but give you a loving smile. The way you put your weight on one leg, the way you moved, he loved all of it. When you gave him a plate of eggs mixed with hot dog slices with salsa on top and three corn tortillas, he smiled and gave you a kiss. You smiled at him and began to eat.

You both were breaking the one rule, the one unspoken rule of a sugar Daddy and sugar baby relationship. You both fell in love with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Also, that grey cat is based off of a cat I had, and that's what her three kittens looked like.


End file.
